


A Romp in Greece

by HeartOfDarkness1138



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aqua is a virgin, Aqua needs to get laid real bad, Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Cute, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Zack is a softy, Zack loves all his partners, healthy poly relationships, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfDarkness1138/pseuds/HeartOfDarkness1138
Summary: An alternate canon in which Aqua has just enough time to spare to spend a night with Zack before leaving Olympus, and boy what a night it is.
Relationships: Aqua/Zack (Kingdom Hearts), Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough (mentioned), Zack Fair/Cloud Strife (Mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Romp in Greece

**Author's Note:**

> I initially intended on writing these two going on a romantic date before sleeping together, but I decided to write the sex scene first then had no motivation to write the date part, so here you go. I'm not very used to writing love scenes still, but I'm actually very proud of how this turned out, so enjoy.

Zack was staying in a temporary home in Thebes while he was training. He didn’t spend much time there, usually just sleeping at the colosseum, but it was perfect for bringing home a date.

  
Aqua was a little anxious as she walked into the swordsman’s home. Not that she didn’t want to be here, it’s just that this was her first time over at a boy’s house. She was always close to Terra and Ven, but she saw them more as siblings. Zack, though… She had much different feelings toward him, much stronger ones.

  
“Sorry it’s kinda small.” Zack apologized as he led the girl to his room. “I only got the place to sleep and eat in, so I didn’t go with anything fancy.”

  
Aqua shook her head assuringly. “No, it’s fine! It’s cute.” She smiled sweetly as the two sat down on the man’s bed.

  
They sat in silence for a few moments, neither wanting to make the first move. Eventually Zack sighed and looked away nervously. “I’m… I’m sorry. If this isn’t your thing, we don't have to continue.”

  
The girl shook her head again and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I want to! I do, I promise. I just… Haven’t done this before is all. I assumed you knew what to do, sorry if I’m wrong though.”

  
Zack’s mood lightened as she spoke. “Oh, yeah, I’ve done this, don’t worry. I have a girlfriend and a boyfriend back home, we have sex all the-” He paused, afraid he was overwhelming the girl. “Wait um no, hold on, I don’t- I’m not cheating or anything I promise, I have permission to do this, I-”

  
Aqua laughed softly as he panicked. “It’s okay, I trust you. I don’t know much about relationships, but if you say this is fine, I believe you.” She leaned over and planted a kiss gently on the other’s cheek.

  
The man gave a dumb grin, his face pink. “Okay then! Great!!” He gave the girl another kiss, this time on the lips. She flinched, but didn’t resist. It was short, but it left her face completely red and her heart pounding. Zack smirked softly and rested his hands on hers. “I’m gonna start then, okay? Just relax and tell me if you don’t like anything.” She nodded and laid down on the bed.

  
With her consent, Zack began to run his hands along Aqua’s body. Starting at her shoulders, he trailed down to her chest. The woman’s breath deepened as she felt his fingers touch her breasts. He stopped to grope them lightly. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t captivated by her large chest since they met. He didn’t linger too long though, brushing down her stomach and to her waist. He stopped again at her thighs, admiring the skin that showed. Finally, he pressed against the spot between her legs, causing her to gasp, a chill running down her spine.

  
Zack pulled his hands away immediately. “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

  
Aqua laughed lightly and shook her head. “I appreciate all of your concern, but just because this is my first time doesn’t mean I’m that delicate. Don’t forget how many easily I can beat you in a fight, I can handle a mistake or two down there. But, for the record, it felt good so don’t worry.”

  
The man above her pouted. “Yeah, yeah, don’t remind me… Anyway though, the bedroom is very different from the battlefield. I don’t want to make your first time bad.” He kissed her softly, which earned him another blush and a smile.

  
“Fair point. But I’m also not gonna have a good first time if you’re too afraid to touch me.” Aqua argues back playfully. “Just do what you’d do with your girlfriend. I promise you I’ll tell you if you do something I don’t like. Here, I’ll even make this easier for you.” The bluenette reached down to her chest. She unclipped the emblem on her straps, letting her remove them. Afterward she reached behind her head, but hesitated. Her confidence in the situation was shattered when she realized she had never taken her top off in front of anyone before. With a deep breath and a pink face, she unzipped the back of her collar, allowing the top of her outfit to fall away from her skin. It was Zack’s turn to blush as her voluptuous assets were revealed to him. Some of her sureness came back when she saw how flustered she made him.

  
“That… Um… That’s…” Zack was at a loss for words, not expecting her to be so forward. He looked back up, asking permission with his eyes. After a small nod of confirmation from Aqua, he grabbed at the mounds, filling his hands with them. Aqua laid back down as he massaged her chest.

  
The woman let out soft gasps and moans as she was touched. She had explored her own body many times before, but it felt entirely different when someone else touched her. She inhaled sharply in surprise as she felt something wet against her flesh. Looking down, she saw Zack’s tongue moving across her nipple. She pressed her head back against the pillow in content, relaxing as he toyed with her tits. Honestly, she wpu;d be fine if the night was just this. She didn’t care how far they went, she was just happy to finally be touched by another person. She wasn’t planning on stopping him, until she felt something hard poking against her leg. An embarrassing idea popped into her head that she was anxious yet excited to share.

  
“Zack…” Her voice came out as a soft breath. “Stop for a minute.” He sat up instantly. Aqua laughed again at how obedient he was before sitting up herself. She took a moment to gain her bearings and gather her words. “Can I um… You know…” She was unable to say everything, too embarrassed to continue. “I want to…” She stared down toward his pants, trying hard to voice her desires.

  
He followed her gaze down, finally piecing it together. “Oh! You want me to… If you’re sure, then yeah.” She nodded, glad she didn’t have to say it, and he reached down to his belts. Once undone, he yanked his pants off and tossed them across the room, leaving just his boxers. The bulge was much more noticeable now and Aqua couldn’t help stare. “You want these off too, right?” He clarified, and she nodded eagerly. With one more pull, he was finally bare. He didn’t think it was possible, but the girl reddened even further as she looked.

  
Aqua had seen pictures obviously, And living with two boys meant she caught glimpses every now and then, but she had never actually seen a real penis up close. It was bigger than she thought it would be, and the black forest above it added to the rugged allure. Zack couldn’t help find it cute that she froze up when it was her turn to do anything. She spoke up again though before he could take control back. “Can I… Touch it?”

  
Zack laughed at the innocent way she laughed. She reminded him of Aerith who was just as inexperienced when they first did it. Come to think of it, even Cloud was this awkward at first. He nodded. “Go ahead. Do whatever you want with it.”

  
Aqua anxiously reached her hand down, wrapping her fingers gently around his member. She had a basic understanding of how these worked, but she still had no experience in person. With a very light grip, she slowly stroked up and down, hoping she was doing this right. She looked up at him for approval, but he gave a weak smile.

  
“You’re doing alright for a first try, don’t worry. But you should… Here, let me just show you.” Zack placed his hand on hers, helping to firm her grip. He stroked himself faster, making her do the same. Eventually, he pulled his hand back and she kept going. He let out a sigh of pleasure. “There we go, you’re getting it.” He praised, leaning back and letting her jerk him off.

  
Without asking permission this time, Aqua leaned her head down and gently licked the head. She didn’t know if this was right, but in the small amount of research she did beforehand, she knew people liked this. He let out a sharp gasp of surprise, but made no effort to stop her. She licked again, this time slower and a little rougher. “Aqua…” He groaned out as she kept going, giving her a burst of confidence. As she continued to rub him off, she slowly began to wrap her lips around him, earning more and more soft cries of pleasure. She managed to get around about half of his length in her mouth before she had to stop. That was more than enough for him though, moaning out as he placed a hand gently on her head, fingers running through her hair. He guided her as she moved up and down along his shaft. She ran her tongue along the head as she blew him, as well as continuing to stroke the parts she couldn’t reach. It didn’t take much longer for Zack’s moans to get louder, calling out the woman's name as she pleasured him. Suddenly he jerked his hand up, pulling her off him roughly. As soon as he did, his cum shot out in spurts, getting all over her face and chest.

  
Zack took a few deep breaths before speaking. “Sorry… It’s hard to swallow if you’re not used to it, trust me.” He knew from plenty of experience.

  
Aqua took a minute to react. She knew essentially how male anatomy worked, but she didn’t expect his seed to explode out like that, and especially not this much. The back of her head stung a little from his rough grip, but she was grateful that she didn’t have to swallow all of this. “It’s fine, I’ll take your word for it, thank you. Do you have a…”

  
Before she spoke, Zack was already in the process of reaching into a small nightstand by his bed and pulling out a towel. “Here you go!” He tossed it to her. He giggled lightly, almost mockingly as she wiped off her face. “I don’t think there’s been a single moment today that your face hasn’t been beet-red. You’re not gonna have enough blood left to go south.”

  
Aqua frowned. “It’s my first time! I’ve never even kissed anyone before now, let alone all this. There’s no way you weren’t anxious your first time!”

  
The man shrugged. “I suppose you’re right. But then again, I didn’t wait until I was almost twenty to-”

  
She tossed a pillow at his face in frustration, knocking him off the bed. He kept laughing though, and she couldn’t help but join in. He reached an arm out, but when she went to help him, he gripped her hand and yanked her down onto the floor with him. Soon they were a mess of blankets and giggles rolling around on the floor.

  
It took a few minutes for them to settle down, both taking deep breaths to calm themselves. After another moment, Zack leaned over and planted a small kiss on the girl's cheek. Aqua lit up bright again, and the man struggled not to tease her once more. Thankfully she spoke up before he got the chance. “Um… Was I good by the way…? I’ve never done… You know, that before. Just want to make sure I did alright. I apparently have a lot of competition so…”

  
Zack wrapped an arm around her lovingly. “It’s called a ‘blowjob’ Aqua, there’s no need to be embarrassed.” Despite his assurance, she still reddened. “And anyway, don’t think of it as competition. I have a wonderful girlfriend and boyfriend, true, but when I left for my training, since they knew I’d be gone a while they gave me sexual freedom here, with some limits of course, but whatever. Actually, come to think of it I genuinely forget what the rules on kissing and pillow talk are… Eh, I’ll deal with the consequences when I get back. Wait, that’s not the point I’m trying to make- Bottom line, as long as I’m gone, they’re out of the picture, per their own request, so I’m not going to be doing any comparing here, okay? Anyway, disclaimers aside, yes, you were very good, so don’t sweat it.”

  
Aqua smiled warmly as she listened to him. It was a weird concept to her, being completely loyal to your partner/s while also sleeping around, but she figured it would make more sense if she had more relationship experience. It did hurt a bit knowing that this encounter was just sex to him, but it was probably better off this way. She would be leaving to continue her journey after this and she had no idea when or if she’d see him again, so going into this knowing it was a one-time thing was good for both of them.  
They laid on the floor for what felt like hours, though it was only a few minutes. Eventually, Zack shifted, which got a squeak out of Aqua. He realized he had accidentally moved his knee close to her crotch. She still had her shorts and her leggings on so he didn’t realize where he had moved at first, but her noises gave it away. He lifted it a little higher, pushing against her core through her pants. Very softly, he moved his leg up and down, grinding into her. Without realizing what she was doing, Aqua began lightly humping his knee, trying her best to hide her small noises of pleasure. Slowly, the man pulled away before leaning into her ear. “Take them off~” He commanded in a whisper and she wasted no time following orders. While she struggled to get everything off as quickly as she could, Zack finally threw off the shirt he still had on.

  
As excited as Aqua was, she took a moment to stop and admire her partner’s body. He was coated head to toe in battle scars, she saw a fair handful of him on the lower half of his body, but there were so many more on his arms and chest. She had a lot of them herself, but Zack was a little too focused on her… Other features to properly notice them. Aqua couldn’t stop staring though. Not just at the scars, but the muscle as well. She’d never told anyone, but she was desperately attracted to other warriors. Men, women, others, she almost exclusively imagined people covered in scars and muscles when she did stuff on her own. She bit her lips and rubbed her legs together eagerly.

  
Zack noticed her excitement and smirked. “What, see something you like~?” He teased and she could only bury her head in his chest in response. He kissed the top of her head playfully before shifting down. He started to go under the covers, but was unable to resist laying his head against her soft breast for a moment. “Better brace yourself, my girlfriend tells me I’m really good at this.” He bragged as he went down further. Aqua had a dark blue bush between her legs, similar to his own but more well kept.

  
Aqua couldn’t see anything underneath the blanket. She waited impatient for the other to do something. Her hips involuntarily bucked upward as she suddenly felt his warm tongue drag across her folds. She placed a hand over her mouth, trying to hide her groans of pleasure. The man under the blankets kept licking, and she squirmed as she blocked her noises. Aqua was typically a reserved person, but she masturbated as often as anyone else. She was very familiar with her fingers and even an occasional toy inside her, but a tongue felt completely different. She thrust her hips up again as he hit a certain spot. Though she couldn’t see it, he smirked when she reacted. He kept passing over the same spot inside her over and over. Her toes curled as she wrapped her legs around his head. She reached down to grip his hair, urging him to keep going, her other hand grabbing the blanket tightly. Without anything to cover her mouth anymore, she had to clench her teeth to stop from screaming.

  
Zack reached a hand up, parting the top of her folds enough to uncover the bud hiding beneath. With his tongue still occupied, he massaged her clit gently with his finger tips. She gripped harder, struggling more and more to keep silent. He kept going, hitting the right spots with extreme speed and playing with her clit in different ways, each of them bringing Aqua closer and closer to her climax. Finally her fingers dug into his scalp and her legs spasmed as she reached her finale. Her back arched and she couldn’t hold back anymore, screaming out as he kept going, letting her ride out her orgasm.

  
Once Aqua was finished, limbs going limp, Zack came back up from under the blanket. He wiped his mouth off with his arm and grinned smugly. “Sooooooo? What did you think~?” He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from her anyway.

  
The girl couldn’t help giving a small smirk as she saw his smug smile. “I think your girlfriend is very lucky to have you.” She admitted, snuggling up to him. She traced her finger over one of the scars on his chest absently as she recovered her strength.

  
Zack gave a small laugh. He leaned over to whisper yet again. “If you thought that was good, get back on the bed. I’m certain I can get you to scream even louder~”  
Fully rejuvenated by his words, Aqua got up from the floor and hopped onto the bed, laying against her host’s pillow. She watched patiently as Zack took his time getting up. She couldn’t tell if he was being slow on purpose to tease her or not, but she was loving the show either way. She felt her mouth dry up as he removed the blanket from his waist. Of course his organ was impressive up close, but seeing his entire naked body, her eyes trailing from his damaged chest to his rock-hard stomach, down to his hardening shaft… If he was doing this on purpose to excite her, it was working a little too well. Aqua was a very patient person, but if he wasn’t on the bed in the next few seconds, there was going to be some issues.

  
Thankfully, Zack was just as eager as her and didn’t wait much longer to jump on the bed next to her. They locked lips immediately, tongues wrestling with one another. His hands explored her body, one of them lingering on her ass. She flinched, but made no effort to move it. In return, she reached down to cup his crotch, fingers gently grazing his member. He pulled from the kiss to give a soft, unintentionally cute moan which got a giggle from Aqua.

  
Zack growled, overexaggerating his anger at her teasing. He leaned back in, but this time pressing his mouth to the side of her neck. He licked and sucked her neck, trying his best to leave a mark. Aqua knew what he was doing. She could never forget the day when a teenage Terra came home with a large hickey on his neck. The younger Aqua had begged her best friend to let her mend his “wound” but he wouldn’t let her. After a day of begging, he was finally forced to tell her how he got the mark. As expected, the young girl turned completely red, and then spent the entire night lectering the older boy about safe sex.

  
Aqua knew exactly what Zack was doing and she didn’t stop him. She wanted him to mark her, wanted something to remember this night by, to be able to show up. She’d always been the responsible one in her family, and after years of taking care of her pseudo-siblings, they ran away from home, ran away from her. She was sick of being so reserved. That’s why she decided to sleep with someone she didn’t know that well. No, that was still too tame, screw that. That’s why she decided to get fucked by a stranger. Much better.

  
Zack bit down gently on her neck, getting a squeak from her. She didn’t enjoy it as much as she hoped she would, but the thought of it, being naughty and breaking her own rules, that got her really excited. Finally, he pulled away, leaving behind a slight discomfort on her skin that was sure to turn into a decently-sized mark. As soon as he lifted his head, she pulled him in close, deciding it was finally time for what she’d secretly been waiting for for years. “Fuck me.” She commanded into his ear, her voice as deep and seductive as she knew how to make it. It obviously wasn’t the sexiest voice ever, but it was more than enough to get him going.

  
The man left her side for a moment, making her impatient again. He reached into his nightstand again though and pulled out a small plastic square. Right, she had gotten so eager she almost forgot they needed a condom. At least one of them was somewhat clear headed.

  
Zack ripped open the small package with ease, having done so countless times before, and slipped the protection on. When turned back, Aqua grabbed him and pulled him on top of her. Zack had to laugh. “You really are eager, aren’t you?”

  
Aqua turned away in embarrassment, aware that she wasn’t acting like herself. “Sorry, I just… I’ve wanted this a long time. It’s really hard being the responsible one in my family and this is the first time I’ve been able to just let that go and give in. So… Yeah. I really want you to f-fuck me…” Her voice stumbled as she cursed this time, her confidence lost when she had to voice her insecurities out loud.

  
For the probably the first time tonight, Zack gave a warm, smile that wasn’t teasing. “Well in that case… I’ll make sure this is a night you’ll remember.” He pressed his lips gently to hers as he slowly began to push inside of her.

  
Aqua winced as he first entered her, but she urged him to keep going, it was only slight discomfort. The first few inches went in easily, she’d had enough practice on her own to be able to fit that much. Zack stopped though as soon as she started showing signs of discomfort. He had taken both his girlfriend and boyfriend’s first times, he knew by now how to be delicate with this. When she had adjusted, she gave him a small nod, and he went further in. The process continued on like that for a few minutes, until he was fully inside of her. Aqua took deep breaths, adjusting to his size. It didn’t feel bad at all having something in her this deep, but it was still something she needed to get used to. “You’re… Much bigger than my…” She trailed off before she could say her thought out loud, realizing part way through how embarrassing it was.

  
Zack tilted his head in confusion. “Hm? Bigger that your…” He grinned in realization. “Oh! Your dildo??” Aqua lit up once again at his guess and he laughed in response. “Seriously?! Ha! I guess the ‘responsible one’ has had a wild side this entire time, huh~?”

  
She glared furiously at him, face still burning. “No! I just… Shut up and start moving.” She demanded with a huff that the man above her found adorable.

  
“Your wish is my command~” He smirked, not missing a single opportunity to be smug. He pulled back slowly before giving a rough thrust. Aqua squealed, wrapping her arms around his back to keep stable. He repeated the action, this time a little quicker. He kept going until he’d started a steady rhythm of thrusts that got all sorts of noises out of the girl.

  
Aqua groaned as she wrapped her legs around him, pushing him in further. Her head pressed against the pillow as he screwed her. This was so much better than doing it on her own, he was reaching places she hadn’t even dreamed of. It was slow and a little monotonous, but it was absolutely perfect for her first time, and as long as she was happy, Zack was happy. She dug her nails into his skin, holding on for dear life as he kept going and going.

  
The woman’s moans were music to Zack’s ears. He thought back to his first time with Aerith, things hadn’t gone quite this smoothly. Now though, he was ecstatic to hear Aqua’s pleasured moans. If this was going to be a one-time thing, he was very happy to make it so good for her.

  
The shifted positions a bit, both of them getting more comfortable, until Aqua’s eyes shut tight suddenly, her grip on him strengthening. He was afraid he had hurt her, until she opened her mouth slightly. “Fuck. R-right there…” Her voice was hoarse from her moans and her tone was too desperate for Zack to ignore. Staying where he was, he thrust in the same way, aiming for her spot as much as he could. She grew even louder, a tear rolling from her eye as she held him as tight as possible. Her legs dropped as they started to weaken, limbs feeling like jelly. She let out a chorus of ‘yes’s and curses as she got closer and closer to her climax.

  
Zack panted deeply as he went as hard as he could, swiftly approaching his own end. He let out his own soft curses and noises as her insides squeezed around him. He held himself back as long as he could, not wanting to finish before she could. His rhythm became sloppy as he got closer, focusing all his concentration on not blowing his load too early.

  
Aqua was in the middle of another string of words when it finally came. “Fuck… Yes… Fuck… ZACK!!!” She screamed, vision going white as she finally came. No longer needing to hold back, the man gave a few more deep thrusts before gritting his teeth and unloading into the condom. They kept moving, both trying to make their orgasms last as long as they could, before slowing and eventually stopping.

  
Zack rolled over onto the bed next to her. Both were red and gasping for air, slowly coming down from their highs. They stayed like that a few minutes before gaining the strength to speak again. Zack turned to Aqua with a cocky smile. “Sooo… How was it~”

  
The girl laughed, shoving him gently. “Well I was gonna tell you much I liked it, but I won’t if you’re gonna be an ass about it.”

  
He batted his eyes and pouted. “Pretty please?”

  
Aqua shoved him a little harder and gave an exaggerated sigh. “Fine, fine… I don’t think I’ve cum that hard in my life.” She admitted, cuddling up to him. “Now I’m really jealous of your partners.” She joked, but Zack’s face went blank, lost in thought.

  
“You could meet them sometime, you know.” The man finally blurted out. She looked up at him, confused. “You can come to my world sometime and I’ll introduce you. This doesn’t have to be the last time we sleep together either. They’re both really understanding, I’m certain we can work something out.” He swallowed, reluctant to say this next part, but he forced himself. “I um… I like you, Aqua. You’re one of the strongest people I’ve met, and also one of the nicest. You remind me of both of my partners in that way actually. Heh, guess I have a type.” He spoke anxiously as he admitted his feelings and panicked a bit when she stayed silent. “Sorry if that was overwhelming, obviously you can say no to all of it, I just wanted to offer.”

  
A million thoughts flowed through Aqua’s head. What would Terra and Ven think if she left to be with a guy? Would the master let her go? Would she even be able to find Terra and Ven to talk to them about it in the first place? She took a deep breath. No, she reminded herself, at least for tonight, the responsible sister was gone. She was allowed to make decisions for herself, not for anyone else.

  
She looked up at him with a warm smile. “That sounds amazing. When my journey is over, I’ll definitely stop by and we can work things out.”  
Zack grinned, almost looking like he wanted to cry. He wrapped his arms around Aqua and soon they went to sleep, leaving all their worries behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming the fic was good if you made it to the end, so yay! Unfortunately, in the universe of this fic Aqua is still gonna go on to lose to darkness and Zack is still probably gonna die (or whatever ambiguous thing happens to him in KH), but maybe I'll write a follow up sometime to give it a happier ending. Until then though, glad you liked this, have a nice day!


End file.
